Fire in the Flood
by AvengingShadowhunter
Summary: Jace Herondale has a difficult family life. His parents practically hate each other. At the beginning of the summer find out what happens when he spends all of his time with his best friend Jon Fairchild and his annoying little sister Clary.
1. Chapter 1

**It' a whole new story! WOW! I wasn't even sure if I would be able to think of another story. I really don't know what I want this to be about, but I'm at least hoping that it will be different than Band and Love. Here is to hoping... I hope you like it!**

Yelling.

It is something that comes natural to some people. It is something that makes me want to rip out my own fucking hair.

My parents are the king and queen of yelling. They don't even talk to each other anymore. In fact I never knew a life without them yelling at each other. I have heard rumors that they used to love each other, but that seems like a fairy tale to me.

I like my parents don't get me wrong, but just in separate rooms.

My mother is sweet and kind and is a big shower of love.

My father is a bit cold, but that is because of his parents. He is really funny though.

My mother just finds his humor annoying now. I still find him hilarious.

He will try and joke with him and she just getting so pissed off. I think it's because she doesn't understand his humor. I share DNA with him so I understand it perfectly.

Lately I have been their target of anger. This is because the found out about my "after school activities" as they called it. Which is code for that I sleep with a lot of girls.

I used to spend my time at this place called Hodge's Training. Its a self defense/ fighting gym type place. I was the best, but I stopped about 2 years ago. I don't know why I stopped, but I just lost interest I guess.

The owner, Hodge, was so disappointed that I stopped because he wanted me to teach some of his classes for him.

My parents however have started this thing where the are arguing, and then all the sudden they say a snide comment about what I do when I'm not here.

Sometimes it's my mom's fault, and then it's my dad's. It just depends on who starts the fight. Either way I am a bad child.

It has gotten so bad that I just stay in my room when both of my parents are home. Hell now it's like I live in a cave.

I can sometimes even hear them yelling from down in my room. I live in the damn basement! Like what the hell!

My mom will ask me why I don't want to "spend time" with her, but all I can think is "REALLY" like why the fuck do you think.

It baffles me how clueless people can be. The best thing that could happen to this family is a divorce, but my mom says that it would "cost to much".

It has gotten so bad that I don't even have my friends come over anymore. My friend Sebastian once said that they yell so much that he was surprised they haven't killed each other yet. I agreed.

I had a lot of friends, but my best friends were Jon Fairchild, Alec Lightwood, and I suppose Sebastian Verlac. I got into a lot of fights with Sebastian, but we somehow were really good friends.

He could be a tool sometimes, but we have been friends and neighbors since I can remember. Our parents were best friends so we were always expected to be friends as well.

Sometimes that sucked, but he was sometimes a decent guy.

Alec and Jon however were the best guys I knew. Jon gets around just as much as I do so there is no judgment there, and Alec is a bruiting softy.

His boyfriend says he has a heart made of ice with lava in the middle. I haven't seen much of that "lava" but I can tell that it is there.

Right now I'm at Jon's house with Alec and Seb should be here any minute. The summer had just begun and we were getting ready to watch everything that had ever been on television.

When we were trying to pick out what to watch Jon's little sister came in.

Clary Fairchild.

We were in the same grade together, but that definitely didn't mean we got along. We didn't get along at all. She was pretty and everything, but her attitude made her so annoying that appreciating her looks was almost impossible.

It wasn't like I haven't tried to be nice to her before. I mean we could share a laugh or two every once in awhile, but she usually ended up getting angry at me or vice versa.

When she got mad though, it got funny. Her face would turn as red as her hair. It was really entertaining to watch.

I like seeing her face like that so much that I would sometimes make her mad on purpose. The easiest way to do that was to call her "Red". By the angel did she hate that.

I tried to call her "Short stack" once, but she threw a plate at me so I decided that I would just stick to Red.

Jon always got a kick out of our little squabbles that he encouraged me to come over a lot. I didn't mind. Anything to not hear my parents fighting all the damn time.

"Hey there Red" I said with a smirk.

Her face turned red right on cue.

"Nothing Golden bitch" she said trying to get her face to turn it's normal color.

"Alright you two! We have the whole summer to bicker, but right now we need to figure out which movie series to watch to kick off the summer" Jon said flopping his giant body on his couch.

"Fine" Clary said sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

I decided to make matters a bit more interesting and sat in the middle of them.

"What do you think you are doing" Clary said crossing her arms.

"Sitting" I said keeping a straight face

"Umm, No." she said

"What you weren't sitting here" I said smiling sweetly at her.

"No. but neither are you" she said as she kicked me off the couch.

She didn't even have trouble getting me off the couch. Damn.

"The hell Red" I said sitting uncomfortably on the floor

"Oh, I'm sorry that's where my feet are resting. Go somewhere else" She said calmly

"Well then" I said sitting on the chair next to Alec.

Alec and Jon just snickered at the fact that this girl just kicked ME off the couch. This girl had a inner strength that I didn't know about.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that said "You will soon find out"

 **Please let me know what you think so I know if I should continue it. And ideas are most welcome. I don't know where this story is going, but I will find out as I write it. XOXO~~AS**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really liking writing this. I hope you like it as much as I like writing it!**

"Jon. You know as well as I do that watching every Marvel movie is the way to start the summer" I said trying to convince him to pick Marvel over Harry Potter

"Listen Golden boy, we are watching Harry Potter. So deal with it!" Clary said taking the remote from Jon and pushing on DVD setting which lead us to Harry Potter

"I think you have the right idea Clary" Alec said getting comfortable

"I think you're insane" I said

"Oh, please Harry Potter is way better" she said fluffing the pillow below her

"I wouldn't know, I have never had the want to watch this crap" I huffed

"You have NEVER seen Harry Potter?" Clary said in shock

"You must be crazy!" Alec said

"Yeah man! Harry Potter is like the main thing! How have you not seen it!" Jon said offended

"That's it! Harry Potter marathon for the Harry Potter virgin over here!" Clary said

"Guys! Please no!" I said begging

Both Alec and Jon agreed with Clary. The next 2 days or so would be nothing but Harry Potter. Great.

When Sebastian go here he even agreed to the Harry Potter marathon. There was no way that I was getting out of this was there.

When the first movie started all I could think was "what was up with them putting this child under the stairs?" like who does that.

"You liking it?" Sebastian badgered after we were an hour into the movie

"Shut up!" I said trying to listen to the movie.

Wait am I liking this? Fuck I am.

Clary started to giggle because she could tell that I was liking the movie.

"Stop laughing over there Red. Or I WILL leave" I said

"Fine fine." she said putting her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing anymore

That was weird. She didn't get angry at me calling her Red. After I got over the fact that Clary was acting strange I got back to the movie.

When the time came to the part in the movie where Ron was giving himself up so Harry could go and get Snape I caught myself actually caring whether or not he was going to live.

Then came the plot twist.

"Professor Quarrel!? What the fuck! What about Snape!" I yelled out loud.

Clary began giggling and Jon looked at me in surprise. He never thought I would like Harry Potter.

"I think he likes it!" Clary whispered to Jon.

"Stop talking both of you. I need to see what happens… or you know whatever" I said sitting back into my chair.

I wasn't giving this little girl the satisfaction. At least not yet, not so soon into the movies.

When the movie was over I was very excited to watch the next movie, but everyone else looked almost asleep. Except Clary.

"You ready to watch The Chamber of Secrets?" Clary asked.

I wanted to scream yes, but that would like giving up.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure.. if you are gonna watch it" I said relaxing back in my chair.

"Oh you know you love it!" she said putting in the next DVD.

"I do not" I said

God did I not mean that.

"Okay Goldilocks. Whatever you say!" she said sitting back on the couch.

I looked over to Jon, Alec, and Sebastian and they were all passed out. It was so early. How can they sleep.

"Looks like these guys are drained from all the physical movement the last hour or so" I joked.

Clary actually laughed at this. It wasn't a big laugh, but she acknowledged that it was funny.

I have always found a weird satisfaction from making Clary laugh. It didn't happen that often, but I liked making her laugh. Although I would never admit it. Not even to myself.

Clary started to recite the words in the movie.

"Red. Will you please let me watch the damn movie" I said thoroughly annoyed.

"Only if you admit that you love this!" she smiled

"Well I don't... so I guess I'll get the duct tape" I said getting ready to get up.

"No! NO! I'll stop, but you will have to admit it eventually" she said

I would, but tonight I would be stubborn.

After the second movie even Clary was passed out. I was wide awake. I needed to see the next movie.

I got the next DVD and put it in.

This one was absolutely amazing. Every moment was perfect. I had to cover up my laugh when Harry blew up his aunt.

I wanted to watch more, but it was 1 am. I needed sleep. So I grabbed a blanket and layer down on the floor.

The last image in my head was me making little Red laugh. It was a good image.

 **If you can't tell I really LOVE Harry Potter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all that reviewed and or followed this! Makes my day! ENJOY!**

In the morning I woke up to Alec and Jon laughing about something.

"What are you people laughing about?" I asked still asleep.

"Sebastian" Jon managed to get out in between laughing so hard.

"What about him" I asked turning around to look at Seb.

There was no need for them to explain. I saw what they were laughing about.

Right on Sebastian forehead was a word written in sharpie. The word was "Penis"

"When did you guys have time to write that?" I asked

"You didn't write it?" Alec asked.

"No, but is really funny!" I said laughing

"So who did?" Jon asked

We all then turned to Clary. She had a devilish smile on her face and it was obvious that she had been listening in.

Jon kicked her with his feet and she popped up.

"Jon! It is rude to kick a sleeping person!" she said as she then kicked Jon off the couch with no trouble at all.

"Well now that was rude!" Jon laughed

"No! You weren't sleeping!" she said sitting upright.

It was weird. She looked really beautiful right now. She had bed head, and her very small amount of makeup was smudged, and yet she looked really...good.

What the hell is going on with me. Did I have an fever. Was I about to die. I was almost tempted to get a doctors appointment.

"So when did you write that? You went to bed before I did" I asked

"When you were sleeping you kicked the coffee table and it woke me up, so I decided to write on the face of the person that passed out first AKA Sebastian!" she said pretty pleased with herself

"Thank the angel it is summer. Sebastian wouldn't go out in public looking like that!" Alec joked

It was true. Sebastian had a major thing about his looks. He had to look perfect ALWAYS. I on the other hand looked perfect rolling out of bed.

"That is what makes it even funnier!" Clary said getting off the couch.

When she got off the couch her shirt rode up to where you could see her stomach. It was extremely toned for a girl that doesn't work out.

Did she work out? Actually thinking about it I have no idea what Red does with her free time.

I have always assumed she spent it with her little nerd friend and Alec's sister. Maybe not.

Either way she looked great with her shirt like that. I couldn't help it if I appreciate someone's good looks. Even if she was annoying.

Clary caught me looking at her and she quickly pulled her shirt down as far as it would reach.

She huffed and then made a face as she walked away. Crap! Why did she have to catch me looking at her? Why was I looking at her?

I just hope she wouldn't tell Jon about this.

I would hate for him to think I felt anything but anger towards his little sister. I mean anything else would just be a lie.

"So when should we wake up sleeping beauty?" I asked

"Right.. about….NOW" Jon said kicking Sebastian.

"What the FUCK?!" Sebastian yelled

"Oh nothing just wanted to see your beautiful face awake that's all" Jon said laughing.

"What is he talking about Jace?" Sebastian asked me.

"Seb if I had your face right now, well let's just say I wouldn't reenter society for a while." I said laughing just as hard as Alec and Jon.

"What are you talking about?!" Sebastian said getting up and running to the mirror in the hall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"Sebastian screamed.

"Do you think he noticed?" Clary asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Who the hell did this" Sebastian said pointing at his forehead.

I was pretty sure you could see steam coming from his ears.

"Who did what Seb?" Clary asked sweetly.

"Clary really tell me which one of these jerks did this so I can beat their heads in" Sebastian said

Alec couldn't hold in his laughter any longer.

"What are you laughing at?" Sebastian asked.

"Just at the fact that you easily underestimate some people in this room" Alec said trying to stop laughing.

Sebastian immediately turned around to look at Clary. She just started back at him sweetly and smiled.

"Really Clary. What have I ever done to you?" he asked her.

"You fell asleep first. It's the rule that someone has to write on your face." she said with a perky smile.

"Damn it Clary. Now I have to scrub my face until I bleed" Sebastian said walking off to the bathroom.

"I have to hand it to you Red that was pretty good" I said smiling at her.

When the hell did I start smiling at Clary?

"Yeah, well next time I'm gonna write on your face!" she said smiling back.

It was weird, when she smile at me I have a feeling at the pit of my stomach. It was a weird feeling that needed to leave.

"So shall we watch the Prisoner of Azkaban?" Clary asked

"I kinda… well.. I watched it" I said

"When?" Clary asked

"Last night. After you fell asleep" I responded.

"Well then. How did you like it?" she asked.

"It was.. okay." I lied.

To be honest it was one of the best movies I have ever seen. I loved every second of it, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Okay?.. Well prepare to feel the feels.. We are going to watch The Goblet of Fire" she said popping in the DVD.

I would have kept up my charade that I "didn't want to" but I was to excited to see the next movie to care.

We all took the same seats as we had last night after Sebastian got most of the writing off of his face. We then proceeded into the magical world of Harry Potter.

When the movie was over I was forcefully trying to hold back crying like a baby. I don't know what it is about movies that make me actually cry. Usually I could be in the saddest situation and not even tear up, but with movies and shows it's somehow different.

"You alright there Jacey boy" Sebastian asked

"Yes!" I said sternly back

"Are you sure Jace, because you look like you just got hit by a bus!" Clary laughed

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I'm fine!" I said

"Okay, okay. Didn't mean to make Goldilocks cry" she said laughing along with the guys

"Oh fuck you guys!" I said getting up and walking to the bathroom

"Oh you hurt Goldie's feelings!" Jon said

"Goldilocks! Come back! We're sorry!" Clary yelled to me

"Can a guy go pee in peace around here!" I yelled from the bathroom

After I returned from the bathroom I saw everyone just sitting around talking.

I realized that I was absolutely starving. It was lunch time and I needed food.

"Okay. Who is making lunch?" I asked

"Who said anything about making food. We can just order pizza" Clary said without looking up from her phone.

I hate to admit it, but pizza sounded really good.

"Alright then. What does everyone want?" I asked getting the pizza places number up on my phone.

"Just tell Taki's that you want Clary Fairchild's usual" Clary said

"What is your usual?" I asked

"3 pizzas, one cheese, one pepperoni, and one dessert pizza" she said casually

"What do you eat that all by yourself?" Jon asked

"No. Jordan and Simon like pepperoni and Izzy and I like cheese." she said

"Ah" Jon said

"Who's Jordan?" I asked a little too curiously

"My boyfriend" she said

She has a boyfriend? What?!

My mind was racing with questions, but then I realized that I shouldn't care. Why do I care? I CAN'T care.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?

 **XO~~AS**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone is having a good day!**

Clary had a boyfriend. That's normal. Right? She is pretty I guess… but why do I care so much?

Why did I have a strange urge to beat this Jordan guy up?

STOP JACE! I screamed at myself.

"So are we gonna watch the next movie or not" I said bitterly.

Jon looked at me sideways, and I realized that I sounded angry. So I made my face look calmer, but my insides were still screaming.

I needed to stop this. People might get the wrong idea.

"Alright Order of the Phoenix coming right up" Clary said putting in the DVD

"Oh and Jace. You might need some of these with this movie" Alec said handing me a box of tissues.

"ha Ha HA!" I said sarcastically

Clary went over to where she had been sitting and plopped herself down and began texting someone.

When the pizza arrived we all pigged out.

When the movie ended I felt so many feels that I almost broke my stone face that I had been carrying all day.

"You alright there Goldie?" Clary asked

"I'm just peachy Red" I said

I was about to break my stone face. So I decided that I needed to head home before I start showing emotion.

"Well I have been here for like 2 days. I'm gonna head home" I said packing up to leave

"You sure you want to leave?" Sebastian asked knowing what is would be going home to.

"Yeah man. I'll see you guys later. Red. Always a pleasure" I said

"Likewise Goldilocks" she said without even looking up from her phone.

I saw that she was texting a "Jordan". I saw this and immediately turned away. The reason for that was still unknown.

I was going to home. Eventually. But first I had to buy all of the Harry Potter movies and finish my marathon.

When I got home I saw that only my mom was home.

"Hey mom." I said plopping next to her on the couch.

"Hello sweety. Back so soon? I thought you and Jon were going to spend a whole week watching movies?" she said

"Nah. His annoying sister was home, and everyone wanted to watch Harry Potter." I said shrugging

"Well it's nice to have you home. You hardly ever spend anytime at home during the summer." she said

I wanted to say "Wonder Why?!" but I held my tongue

"So where is dad?" I asked

"He is still at work. It's only 4 pm" she said

"Oh, right! Well I'm going down to my room to watch some good movies" I said running down stairs before she could object.

After a while of watching my new movies I heard my parents fighting, again.

They couldn't get along for 2 minutes. Just the thought of this made me angry. I needed to punch something.

I needed to get back to the studio. I haven't been back there in about 2 years. I wanted badly to go back.

Hodge would be happy to see me again. I feel very much at home there.

I desperately wanted to go back, and now is my chance. Its summer. I could get away with an hour or so everyday spent away from everyone else I knew.

I decided that in the morning that I would head down to the studio.

When morning came I got up feeling ready to hit something.

When I arrived at the studio there wasn't many cars in the parking lot. GOOD.

When I walked in I smelt the familiar smell of blood sweat and tears.

The first person I saw was the guy at the check in counter. It was Julian Blackthorn. We studied together for about a year before I quite

"Hey Julian!" I said cheerfully

"Jace Herondale. What brings you back here?" he asked as he greeted me with a smile.

"The need to punch something!" I said

"Well it's gonna cost you!" he said

"What is the price for a membership?" I asked

"Well it's $90 without a trainer, but after how long you've been gone you might opt for one" he said

"Yeah, no. I'm good!" I said handing him money

"Figured!" he said taking it and getting me a membership card

"Thank you very much!" I said taking it

"Any time man. If you ever want to spare sometime. I'm here" he said

"I'm looking forward to beating you!" I said

"Oh we will see" Julian said smiling

Seeing this place was so calming to me. Julian, and the sound of people beating the crap out of each other was a sound that felt like home to me.

Not in a bad way, but I spent everyday after school here since I was 10! Hodge had almost raised me in a weird way.

It was good to be back.

When I looked around I saw a familiar head of red hair.

"Clary?!"


	5. Chapter 5

When she turned around she looked like I was the last person she ever thought would be here.

"Wha… what.. what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm practicing." I said still in complete shock that she was here

I was even more shocked at what she was wearing. A pair of black form fitting leggings, and a tye dye sports bra. She was even more toned than I thought she was. She looked… hot.

"No! You were leaving!" she said pushing me towards the exit.

"Well when else am I going to use my membership card" I asked

"Hopefully never! Now leave Goldilocks!"

"Now look Red. I came here to punch something. Now if you don't get out of my way it might just be you!" I said getting quite done with her.

"I'd like to see you try!" she said

"Right. Like you could beat me!" I laughed

"Oh I know I can!" she said egging me on.

"Fine! Let's go" I said heading over to the sparing mat

"You are on Goldilocks!" she said following me

"Rules?" I asked

"There are none" she said as she hiked her leg and kicked me. Hard

"Alright. I was just trying to be nice" I said getting back my balance.

"Don't be!" she said

She headed in for a punch but I blocked it and hit her in her side.

"Ow! Jace that.. that really hurt!" she said wincing

"Oh god Clary.. I'm so-" I said before Clary got up and punched me in the face

"Don't underestimate your opponent Goldilocks" she said smiling

"Deal!" I said before I went for a high kick but she blocked it and I fell to the floor

I got up and went for another strike which landed me on the floor again.

"Guess you need more practice!" Clary laughed.

"I haven't done this in 2 years. I'm a bit rusty!" I said

"Sure!" she said

She then jumped up onto my shoulders and dragged me down to the floor.

She held me there until I eventually tapped out.

She got up and looked at me laying on the floor. How could this little girl have beaten me?

"Now will you leave?" she asked helping me up

"Why do you want me to leave so bad?" I asked back

"Oh will you just leave already!" she begged

"Well now that you asked nicely….No" I said as I turned around and walked over to the practice area

"Jace! Please! Why do you want to learn this crap anyway?" she wined

"Learn? HA! I used to come here everyday since I was 10!" I said

"Well how come I haven't seen you around?" she asked putting a hand on her hip

"Because.. I took a break.." I said

"Well could you please continue your "break" and leave!" she said

"Again, why do you want me to leave so badly?" I asked

"Because…" she said thinking of a good lie to tell me "because I don't like you!"

"Well I'd hate to hurt your feelings Red, but I don't like you much either. So how bout we both get over it and grow up, and deal with it!" I yelled as I stomped off to punching bags

I could hear Clary stomp off as well and continue practicing.

After an hour or so of hitting and kicking things I was feeling quite a bit better.

"Jace my man! You ready to spare yet" Julian said coming over

"Well apparently I am a bit more rusty than I though. I lost to Clary Fairchild over there about an hour ago!" I joked

"I'm not surprised. She is damn good" Julian said

"Really. How long has she been coming here?" I asked

"About a year and a half ago" he said

Of course. That's around the time her father died. He was mugged and stabbed to death on a business trip to New York City.

As far as I have gathered she took his death very badly. Jon took it pretty well, at least as well as someone can take something like this.

He was a bit of a hard ass, but as far as I could tell he wasn't a bad guy.

"Well after a week of getting a hang of everything I should be able to at least beat you!" I joked

"You do relize that I work here as a trainer. Right?" he asked

"And if you do remember Hodge wanted me to be his number one trainer here. Right?" I joked

"That was a long time ago Herondale. I got better. Maybe even better than you!" he joked back

"Whatever Blackthorn!"

Just then I looked over and saw Clary was leaving. I had a strange urge to follow her, but I fought it with all of my inner strength.

"Anyway I probably need to see Hodge. Is he up yet?" I asked as I tried to keep my eyes from following Clary out the door.

"He should be. My first training class is in like 15 minutes" Julian said leading us to the back room

"If you think you are gonna kill me back here I assure you that I'm still in perfect shape to kick your ass!" I joked

"Very funny Jace. Let's go" he said looking for Hodge

The backroom was always a place that came to when I was younger. Even if I wasn't practicing I would come here to escape my parents.

"Is that? It is. Jace Herondale! It's great to see you!" Hodge said throwing his arms around me

"It's great to see you too!" I said

"What brings you here. A summer job perhaps. I need another trainer you know!" he said dragging me into his office

"No, I'm here...wait are you saying that you would just GIVE me a job?" I asked

"Well of course! You were my star pupil. The BEST student I have ever had!" he said

"I mean. If you are offering. I would LOVE to!" I said

My mom would be so happy. She is tired of giving me money all of the time.

"Good! Your first class is tomorrow. It is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Here is the list of the students who have signed up so far." he said handing me a bunch of paper work to fill out

I looked down the list of people who I didn't recognize until one name jumped out at me.

Clary Fairchild

Of course.

 **I put Julian in here because there weren't any more characters from TMI that I wanted to use for this character. Also I LOVE him, and I have so many feelings about The Dark Artifacts...** **Has anyone read the thing on Pottermore about the American Wizarding school. If not its an AMAZING read! I strongly recommend it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am!**

"Hodge, I'm really happy that you are offering me this job don't get me wrong, but are there ANY other classes that I could teach?" I asked

"Something wrong with this class? Don't think you can handle this level?" Hodge asked me

"No! Not at all. It's just some people on this list probably wouldn't like it if I was their coach" I said

"Well I will tell those people they are crazy! You are the best of the best Jace. I know you can do this!" he said patting me on the back.

"Thank you sir. Just don't be surprised if at least one of these people decide to drop this class" I said halfway joking

"Like who?" he asked

"No one in particular. I'm just not a very like able person." I said

"Non sense! You will do fine! Just say that you will take it" he begged me

"Fine" I said shaking his hand

This was going to be an exciting class that's for sure.

"Well if you have any questions on the paperwork let me know, but right now I need to see a lady about some coffee" he said heading out of his office.

"Thank you again Hodge!" I said as he left.

This was a great opportunity, but I was afraid that teaching this class is going to be a bit difficult. I needed to get thinking on what I should teach these people first.

The name of the class was "Creative Fighting". I took this class from Hodge, and it was a fun class. I was just hoping that it will be just as fun to teach as it was to learn.

After I got done with the paperwork i was already 3 pm. I had told Sebastian that I would meet him at Jon's place at 2:30. I was late.

"Hey, Hodge. Here is all the paperwork. I will see you tomorrow, but right now I have to get going." I said

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" he said

When I got to Jon's house everyone was already there. Except this time Clary wasn't here, but of course that didn't bother me.

I mean after what happened earlier I was even more assured that what I felt for Clary was annoyance.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, but I just got a job!" I said cheerfully

"BOO!" Jon said

"Why would you go and do that?" Alec asked

"Yeah man! We had movie plans for like the whole summer!" Seb chimed in

"No! It's only 3 days a week for like 2 hours" I said.

It was technically only an hour, but I would like to practice some as well.

"What kind of job has those kind of hours?" Alec asked

"I am a new trainer at Hodge's Training!" I said

"That place run by that extremely crazy guy?" Seb asked

"He isn't crazy, he is just different." I joked

"Yeah he is very different" Jon said as he did the crazy sign.

"Okay, but really. I'm excited!" I said

"Well good! But I will have you know that we won't stop watching movies while you are at this job of yours" Alec said

"As long as you don't watch superhero movies without me. I'm good" I said

"We make no promises" Jon said clicking on a random movie for us to all watch

"Whatever!" I said sitting down to watch

I could feel in my gut that this was going to be an amazing summer!

The rest of the day was actually pretty great. We watched movies, ate food, and goofed off.

It was now 9 pm and although I didn't want to. I knew I needed to get home and prepare for tomorrow.

"Guys, as much as I would love to stay. I have to go. I have a job to get to!" I said

"Ugh. See this is why none of us should have gotten a job" Jon wined

"Oh, it's not that bad. At least now I can buy everyone food!" I said cheering everyone up.

When I got outside I saw a strange car parked in the driveway. Inside I saw Clary.

She was with some dude. That must be Jordan, because as I looked closer she was kissing him.

She was all over this boy.

He looked decent. I guess. Brown hair, big build.

Something didn't fit though. She seemed like she didn't belong there. Something in me was making my blood boil.

Nothing, absolutely nothing in my entire life as ever made me feel this way.

I felt like my insides were doing flips, and not in a good way.

I felt a blind rage inside of me that I couldn't explain. I wanted to rip her away from him. I wanted to take her away from him...and...and.. Well I didn't know what I would do after, but either way I wanted her away from him.

I'm not supposed to like Clary let alone care who she locks lips with. I can't, and I won't.

I had to forcibly drag myself to my car just to get myself to stop staring before either of them saw me.

When I got in my car I felt like I could breath again. What was that back there?

I didn't know and I didn't want to. I decided that I would make myself forget what just happened.

It was hard, because all I could see when I closed my eyes was Clary kissing this boy.

This boy who wasn't me.

 **Trust me there is a reason I choose Jordan for this. XOXO~~AS**


	7. Chapter 7

**A very early update at 1 am. That might even mean another update later today..OoOoO**

 **I REALLY like this chapter! ENJOY!**

I got to the studio an hour early so I could get some practice in before I had to teach people.

"Hey Jules! How early did you get here?" I asked

"Only 10 minutes ago. I have to work the front counter every other day" he said

"Ah. Well I'm gonna get a practice in before I teach my class." I said

"Okay, well when you go to teach your class it is in Training room 3" he said handing me a key to the training room.

"Awesome. Thanks man" I said

After I got done practicing what I was going to teach my new "students" I went into my very own training room.

It wasn't the biggest one, but it was modest. I had everything I needed in here. I was actually pretty excited about this.

About 10 minutes before the class was about to start people started to show up. I was getting excited, or nervous. I couldn't tell.

About 5 minutes before the class was going to start Clary walked in. As soon as she walked in we locked eyes.

God her eyes were pretty.

"Jace" she said coming up to me with a giant frown on her face.

"Oh, yes hello Clary" I said sweetly just to piss her off

"What! Did you see my name on the signup sheet and sign up just to be a dick!" she said

"Actually. Clary. I'm your new trainer. So please find a mat. Class is about to begin" I said with charming smile and then walked up to the trainers spot.

Clary gave me a death glare and took her spot.

"Alright class. I am Jace Herondale and I will be your trainer for every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the next 6 weeks! Let's get started" I said while glancing at Clary who was continuing to glare at me for the rest of class.

After the class was over and Clary had glared a hole through my skull I went over to talk to her.

"Okay Red. What is your problem?" I asked

"Listen Jace. It isn't you exactly. I just would prefer if you would...Just.. LEAVE!" she yelled

"Why?" I asked again

"I just don't.. Jace! Please!" she begged

"Okay Red. As much as you "hate" me or whatever. This is my job. I am like a son to Hodge. If anyone was to leave it should be you!" I said

"Just because you had a bad day and wanted to punch stuff out doesn't mean you can just kick me out of here! Just because you have a perfect life doesn't mean you can just push people around!" she said

"You have NO idea what I go through! You do NOT know my life, and why do you have a permit to push people out. Oh wait! You can't so if you don't fucking like me then get the HELL out of my class!" I yelled and then stormed off

I left her standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

Now was definitely the time to hit something. I walked over to the punching bags and started hitting it as hard as I could. I was pissed now.

How dare she question my reason for being here. She has no idea what my home life is like!

"Jace man. Are you okay?" Julian said as he walked up to me

"Oh I don't know. I just hate it when people assume things about me!" I said as I continued to hit the punching bag with all of my strength.

"Slow down there man. You are gonna punch a hole right through that thing" Julian said

"You know. That actually might make me feel better" I said still punching

"Whoah. What girl has you tied in a knot?" Julian asked

"She isn't.. It isn't.. It's not like that" I said

"Sure! Because when I started getting into fights with Emma. That meant absolutely nothing" he said laughing

"But wait, isn't Emma your girlfriend?" I asked

"Going on 1 year now" he said

"Well what I'm going through is NOTHING like that. Trust me!" I said

"Whatever man. It took me a while to figure out that I liked Emma too" he said

"I do NOT like Clary" I said without realizing that I said her name

"Clary?! As in Jordan's Clary?" he asked

"So you know Jordan?" I asked as I tried to hide my curiosity

"Yeah. He goes to our school. He is an alright guy. A little moody I guess." he said

"Moody? As in gets into fights or sulks in his room moody?" I asked

"Fights I guess. I know him and Clary get into a lot of fights" he said

"How do you know?" I asked

"This is where they met. He comes in about twice a week" he said

"So they fight a lot?" I asked

"All the time." he said

"About what?" I asked

"Mostly about this girl Mia" he said

"Who is Mia?" I asked again

"I don't know man. Why do you care?" he asked nudging my shoulder

"I don't. Anyway the point is I do not like her." I said sounding casual

"Oh right. That's why we spent the last 5 minutes analyzing her boyfriend's life story" he laughed

"Whatever!" I huffed and then continued to punch

I didn't like Clary. I don't.

Do I?

Fuck.

 **I have some bad news... I am going to be out of town until Tuesday and wont be able to update until then. Unless I pull a few strings... I will try.. No promises though. Also I wont be able to update next weekend either. I go out of town with my family a lot... But the good news is when I'm not holed up at home I get inspired and I WRITE! anyway I hope everyone has a great weekend and a happy 4th of July to everyone who lives in the U.S. I'm so excited for fireworks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

Once I had come to the realization that I "liked" Clary Fairchild I wanted to go to the doctors, but when I told them my issue and the lady at the desk laughed at me then hung up.

This was a real problem. I can't like her. I just can't.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did Julian have to point this out to me?

Goddamnit!

How am I supposed to go over to Jon's house today and act normal?

Nothing was the same, and I could tell that it would never be the same again.

I liked Clary.

How did this even happen? She and I fight all the time. I used to hate her. And now I liked her.

God, what would Jon say if he ever found out?

What would Clary say? I can imagine it now…

"Jace you are pathetic and I hate you"

Yeah that seems about right.

How can I even be in the same room with her anymore?

I still have to teach her class, well assuming she doesn't drop the class.

God I was so rude to her today, but then again she was a complete bitch to me for no reason.

Everything is so confusing, and I didn't know how to handle any of it.

When I got back to my house no one was home. Thank god because right now I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

I sat down and turned on the television. I wasn't even sure what was playing because I was just staring into space thinking about…. Everything.

I needed to text Jon that I wouldn't be coming over today, because there was no way that I could look any of them in the eyes right now.

 **Me-** Hey man I'm not coming over today. Sorry!

 **Jon-** Why not? We were about to start Captain America

Damnit… I couldn't miss out on the beginning of the Marvel marathon. I had to go.

 **Me-** Damn it! Fine. I'll be over in a bit

Now I just had to force all my human feelings down. Deep down.

When I got over to Jon's house I saw the strange car from before in the driveway.

Jordan's car. Now I'm really regretting coming here today.

When I walked in the door everyone was in Jon's den. This was because his parents were in the living room.

The den had a bigger T.V. in it and one big leather couch. I wasn't sure why we didn't use that room more.

"Hey guys" I said taking a seat on the couch.

Clary wasn't here, at least not yet.

"How was your new job Mr. I have a job now.." Sebastian said sounding absolutely ridiculous.

"It was… interesting" I said

"Guys we are back with the snacks" Clary said while coming into the den with Jordan.

When they came in Clary stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Hello there Red" I said sweetly

I felt like I was going to say something weird, but I didn't. I just hope I can keep that up.

"Jace… I thought you weren't going to be here today" she said stunned

"Oh yeah. He texted me and said he changed his mind" Jon said casually

"Yeah Red. Got a problem with your new trai-" I tried to say before Clary abruptly grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hallway between the den and the kitchen.

"What the hell Red?" I asked

"Don't! Just… please don't" she begged

"Don't what?" I asked trying not to look into her eyes

"Don't tell Jon" she whispered

"Tell him what" I whispered back

"That I.. that I go to Hodge's" she whispered

"Why not? Does he not know?" I asked

"No Jace. He doesn't. No one does. Except Jordan" she said

Jordan? HA! What is so damn special about Jordan?

"So what? What is the big deal anyway? Your good. No one will care" I said

"Just DON'T tell them okay?" she asked

"You know after what happened today I'm not feeling in a very secretive mood" I said crossing my arms and smirking

"Jace please! I'll do whatever you want" she begged.

"Stop being such a bitch" I said calmly

"I am NOT"

"Clary, we both know that you are a complete bitch to me. Especially at the studio. So if you stop being a bitch and let me practice in peace. I won't tell Jon that I am your new trainer" I said

"Deal!" she said holding out her hand

"Deal"

 **If you think this story is bland just wait until chapter 10. Trust me there is a lot more drama to come! ~~AS**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy!**

When we went back into the den everyone was looking at us. Jon looked confused and Alec and Sebastian looked downright suspicious. Jordan however looked like he would try to kick my ass at any moment.

I just popped down on the couch like nothing had happen. Clary followed my lead and sat down on the corner of the couch with Jordan.

Just looking at the two of them made it hard for me to concentrate on my favorite superhero.

I hope no one could see me staring at them. I was at least trying to be discreet about it.

I looked over every once and awhile and saw Clary holding hands with him or laying her head on his shoulders. It was pure agony.

I tried to hide my agony, but it probably made it look like I was constipated.

When the movie was over we all took a bathroom and food break.

I walked into the nearest bathroom and closed the door. I ran some cold water over my face. I needed to calm down.

Just stop. Stop liking her. Stop staring at her. JUST STOP.

I knew I couldn't, but I would hide it. Hide it from Jon. Hide it from Clary. Hide it from everyone.

When I came out of the bathroom everyone was ready to start the next movie.

"Come on Jace we are all waiting for you" Sebastian complained.

"I'm comin. I'm comin." I said as I sat down on the couch.

Clary and Jordan looked closer than before now. I forced my look of disgust down my throat.

About halfway through the next movie we all took a small break.

Jordan had been on his phone this whole time. He seemed very uninterested in being friendly with anyone here.

I wanted to ask what his problem was, but it seemed like it wasn't the time.

Not yet at least.

When it was pushing on 8 pm Jordan had to leave. I muttered "What a shame" under my breath. I was glad no one heard me.

Clary walked him out. It pained me to think that she was about to kiss him goodnight.

"What is that sour look on your face for?" Alec asked me

"Nothing." I said harshly

"Oo I think that someone is PMSing" Jon joked

"Oh shut up. I'm fine" I said forcing a smile

"Come on guys. Get Thor playing" Clary demanded as she walked in

"As the lady wishes!" Sebastian said getting Thor to play

"Oh please. I ain't no lady!" Clary laughed

Her laugh was always filled with such warmth. It made my stomach turn just thinking about the small amount of times that I made her laugh.

I was thinking about leaving after Thor, but when the time came only Clary and I were awake. As usual.

"What should we do now?" I asked

"We could watch Iron Man, but Jon would probably kill you for watching his favorite movie without him" Clary said

"That's true. Any other movies you wanna watch?" I asked

"Not really. I'm getting ready to head to bed" she said

"Ah. Well that is probably a good idea. Just promise me you won't write on my face" I begged her

"I will make no such promises" she joked

"Fine then. I guess I will just have to ask you why you don't want anyone to know you go to the studio practically every day." I said raising an eyebrow to her.

"Fine. I promise not to write on your face" she huffed

I smiled at and she actually smiled back.

"Goodnight Jace" she said heading out of the den.

"Goodnight Red" I smiled at her

She smiled back at me again. Damn I was on a roll.

As soon as I wake up the next morning the fist sensation I feel is stiffness. I slept like a pretzel apparently.

I get up and start getting ready to leave for the gym when I see Clary sneaking out of the house.

"Where are you going there Red?" I ands ked referring to her bag that was obviously filled with her workout clothes.

"Come on Jace. Just say you never saw me. Please" she begged

"You know I'm getting really used to this whole begging thing" I joked

"Very funny Goldilocks. I'll see you later" she said heading out the door.

"Wait up. I'll drive" I said

"How would we explain you driving me to your workout?" she asked

"I'll say you were just dying to see me all sweaty" I joked

She laughed at this joke. Not a light one either.

"No. Just say that I needed a ride to Jordan's house" she suggested

"What about your car?" I asked her

"Jordan is coming over later. We can say that I didn't want to leave my car at his place" she said

"Fine" I said scribbling a note for Jon and them

"Ready?" she asked

"Let's go!"

While I was driving I got a call from my dad

"Hello"

"Jace I need you to pick me up. I just had to drop my car off at the shop and I need a ride to work"

"What about mom?" I asked.

"She is asleep, and I know you wake up early"

"Aright. I'm on my way" I said hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Clary asked

"We are gonna have to make a small detour" I said turning down the street to the car shop.

"What your girl friends car broke down?" she asked bitterly

After she said that I got a small smirk on my face. Could she actually not like the idea of me with someone else? No impossible. Right?

"Actually. It's my dad. Jace Herondale is a free agent. I ain't got no woman" I joked

"Oh I find that hard to believe" she half way joked

"Why?" I asked a bit more seriously

"No. It's just that. Well your "Jace Herondale" regular lady killer" she joked

"Eh. Sometimes. Truth is I spend more time with the guys than I do with any girl" I said

"Oh." she said turning her head

Before I got the chance to ask her what that was about my dad was hopping in my car.

"Thanks Jace. Who's your lady friend?" my dad asked

"Dad this is Jon's sister Clary. Clary this is my dad." I said

"It's nice to meet you sir" Clary said reaching her hand back to shake his hand

"Jace. Do you think it is wise to be dating your best friend's sister?" my dad asked me

"Oh no. We aren't dating. I'm just giving her a ride" I said a bit nervously

"Yea I can assure you that I wouldn't date him in a million years" she joked

"That's good. Anyway Jace. How is being a trainer doing?" my dad asked

"Well actually it's really fun. I get to-"

 _ **~SMASH~**_

 **Let me know what you think about this story so far! ~~AS**


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't see it. I didn't see the car coming right for us. I didn't see that my father wasn't wearing his seatbelt. I just didn't see it coming.

When I opened my eyes I saw that my car was totally destroyed. Everything was a haze. Oh god, was everyone okay?

"Cla… Clary!" I yelled looking over at Clary

"Jace. Jace I'm fine" she said

I looked over to where my dad was supposed to be, and he wasn't there

"Dad!" I yelled

I looked at his door and it had been smashed. Hard.

"DAD!" I screamed

I got out of the car and saw my dad on the side of the road. He wasn't moving. Oh god he wasn't moving.

"Dad!" I yelled running over to him

I lifted his head up to check for a pulse that was no longer there.

"Dad. Come on dad. You gotta go to work. I have to...dad you have to wake up" I sobbed

"Jace." Clary whispered next to me

I didn't even realize that she got out of the car. I was glad she was okay. But my father was not as lucky as we were.

I looked up to Clary and saw that she had gotten away with just a few scratches. Hell even I had more than she did. I looked back to my father, and everything just felt wrong.

"NO! No no no no no no NO!" I screamed

"Jace. Jace he's gone. I'm so sorry!" Clary said kneeling beside me and wrapping her arms around me.

Her embrace felt good, but right now nothing could make this better.

"This isn't. I don't believe this. I won't believe this" I cried

"Jace. Jace it's… I'm so sorry." Clary said trying to hold in her tears

"No this can't be happening. I have to still be asleep. I can't. This can't. It's not real!" I sobbed harder

"Jace. Look at me" Clary said turning my head so that I was looking at her

He face was filled with tears, dirt, and glass.

My dad was dead. He was dead and there is nothing I can do about it. It was all my fault. My fault.

"It's all my fault Clary" I said with tears falling down my face.

"Jace this is NOT your fault! Do you hear me" she said sternly

"But. But" I said

"DO YOU HEAR ME!" she almost yelled

"Yes" I said softly

"Jace it's okay. You are gonna be okay!" she said hugging me tightly.

I sat there holding my dead father in my arms with Clary holding me. I have never felt this vulnerable before. Never have I felt this low.

"Clary. We..we have to call 911. You could be hurt" I said

"I already called. They are on their way" she said softly

"What am I going to tell Jon. He's gonna hate me. My mom. How can I..how"

"Shhh. Jace I'm fine. Jace it's okay. We're okay. Shhh" she said soothing me

"NO! How can anything be okay again Clary?! My father is DEAD. Dead. he is dead. My dad's dead." I said trying to piece together what just happened

"Jace. It will be okay. Jace I promise." Clary sobbed

"When. WHEN" I yelled backing away from Clary

"I..Jace. Please. Just trust me" she said calmly

I looked over at her and she looked fine physically, but I could see the pain in her eyes

"I..i'm sorry" I said weakly

"It's okay Jace. It's going to be okay" she said walking over to me and kneeling beside me again and throwing herself into my arms for comfort.

I could have stayed like this forever.

We did stay like this for a while. At least until the ambulance came.

When they took my father's body away they took Clary and I to the hospital to get checked out.

"Have you called Jon yet?" I asked quietly

"Yes. he and my parents are on their way to the hospital now" she answered

"Good." I said

I knew I was in shock. There was no other response I could come up with

"Have you talked to your mom?" Clary asked calmly

"No, but the ambulance people did" I said

"Jace. Are… are you okay?" she asked

"No." I said softly

"Jace" she said taking my hand "Jace. it's going to be okay" she said

I squeezed her hand tightly and smiled at her. I don't know what is going to happen, but I was glad that Clary was here with me.

 **So I know this is sad, but it is a crucial part of the story. To be honest I didn't even plan for the whole fighting side story, but it fit in well for what I had planed in the beginning. So let me know what you think! ~~AS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this is all I have written until like Sunday or Monday. That includes for Band and Love. I am sorry I thought I would be able to update on that story today as well, but I have nothing written. I did this chapter fast and it might have some grammar issues.. But I still hope you enjoy!**

When we got to the hospital the separated Clary and I. They said they needed to check me for brain damage or something. I don't really remember. All I remember is that Clary did NOT want to leave my side.

She told them that she was going where ever I was going, but they threatened to drug her so she stayed in the emergency room getting a few stitches.

When I was done getting a head scan they had me go right back to the emergency room so that the "little red head" would shut up.

It filled me with a weird sensation to know that Clary was so adamant to stay with me, but I didn't have the time or energy to think about that much.

"JACE!" Clary said running over to me.

I thought she was going to hug me, but before she did she stopped.

"Are, are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah. I'm fine" she said awkwardly

I smiled and then took a seat on a bed so they could put a bunch of stitches in my arm.

I didn't notice before, but my arm had a huge gash in it. I couldn't even feel it.

"Does that hurt?" Clary asked looking at my arm

"No. The adrenalin I'm sure is helping" I joked lightly

"Good" Clary said taking my hand lightly

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

As soon as they were done stitching me up Jon and his mother came into the emergency room yelling for Clary

"MOM!" Clary yelled running over to her family and hugging them both.

"Clary. Baby are you okay?" her mom asked desperately

"Yes mom. I'm fine!" she said

"You!" her mom said pointing at me and walking over to me

"Mom it's not his fault!" Clary said frantically.

"Yeah mom. You know Jace! He's a good guy" Jon said dragging his mom back

"Thanks" I said quietly to Jon

"Are you okay man?" Jon asked

Before I could answer Jon his mom decided she wasn't done with me.

"Whose fault is this? Were you texting? Drinking?" she said getting angry

"Excuse me?!" someone said behind the curtain

It was my mom.

"Jace JUST lost his father! You are NOT helping" she yelled at Jocelyn.

She was in tears. She looked as broken as I feel.

"What?" Jon asked

"Mom. It's...it's okay" I said softly

"No! You have been through enough today without this bitch accusing you of drinking while driving!" she said coming over to me and hugging me

I welcomed my mom's warm hug. She was now the only family I had left.

"I didn't… I didn't know" Jocelyn stuttered

"Please. Just leave us alone." my mom said letting go of me.

"I'm so sorry." Jocelyn said softly as she walked away with Clary

Jon came over to me and gave me a giant hug.

"I'm glad you're okay man." he said

"Yeah. Me too"

After my mom got all the paperwork done at the hospital we had to go to the police station for me to give my statement. My mom and I were both in shock and in no way able to drive so I asked Jon if he could drive us.

"Yeah. Of course" he said taking my mom's keys

"Where's Clary?" I asked realizing that she wasn't in the emergency room anymore.

"My mom took her home. And hey can I ask you something?" Jon said

"Yeah sure." I said heading out to the car.

once we got in the car Jon asked his question.

"I know that you wouldn't, but I have to ask. Were you drinking or texting?" he asked

"I told you he wasn't!" my mom said

"Mom it's fine. But no. I was just driving" I said resting my head on the window.

"Good." he said driving off to the police station.

When we got to the station they already knew war happened, but I sure didn't.

"I'm sorry for your loss son, and I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. But you were hit by a drunk driver" the police officer said

"at 8 o'clock in the morning?" I asked

"Yes. Apparently he was still drunk from the previous night." the officer said nicely

"Where is he now?" I asked trying to not get angry

"He is in a cell. Don't worry about that now. We just need your statement for evidence against him" the officer said

I started to get nervous. He wants me to relive this. He wants to see me cry in front of everyone here. I started to shake violently

"Jace. Baby it's okay. We are all here for you" my mom said in her most calming voice.

"Okay. Well, I was driving with my dad, and Clary. And um.. I turned down mains street.. and...and.." I said.

Reliving this moment was even worse than I thought it would be. I thought I would cry or something.

It was definitely on the "or something" side of things.

"I… I didn't see the guy.. he came from nowhere. He ran a red light. He.. he… and then.. I… I um… I CAN'T!" I yelled getting up and running out of there faster than I had ran over to my dad earlier that very same day.

I started to run. I didn't know where I was going until I got there.

Jon and Clary's house.

I ran up to the door and before I tried to knock on it I stopped.

What am I doing here? Why.. why did I come here? I asked myself. There was only one explication.

Clary.

 **Again, I am sorry that I am not going to be updating Band and Love. For anyone wandering what I am talking about. That is my other story... Anyway let me know what you think! XOXO~~AS**


	12. Chapter 12

**This maybe short, but I just got home and I'm tired.. so. I will update Band and Love today, but probably much later today. I'm gonna take a nap and then I will write some more!**

When I realized why I was here I turned around to go somewhere else, but then the front door opened

"Jace?" I heard someone ask

I turned back around to be met with a pair of shining emerald eyes.

"Jace. What… What are you doing here?" Clary asked closing the door behind her and joining me on her front porch.

"I… I don't know" I said in all honesty

Clary stopped to look at me and I was about to turn around to leave but she threw herself in my arms and hugged me.

I held onto her tightly as if my life depended on it. Hell my life might depend on it.

"I'm sorry for just showing up.. I just… I couldn't.. I don't" I said

"It's okay Jace" she said still holding onto me tightly

"No.. it's not okay. But thank you" I said while still hugging her tightly

"Did.. did you run all the way here" she said letting go of me.

"Um. Yeah.." I said

"Do you want to come inside? We could talk or something?" she asked

The thought of talking to Clary about all of this was tempting, but I could feel some kind of anger building up inside of me.

"No… I… I want to hit something" I said

"Then let's go" she said taking my hand in hers.

I know most people would be a bit weird about cars after a crash. Especially one like this, but I needed to hit something. And having Clary with me just made my nerves calm.

When we got to the studio no one was here. Lunch time of course.

Once I used my key to open the door we got ready.

"Where do you want to start?" Clary asked

"The punching bags." I said as I walked over to them.

I started off light, but I soon started to hit the bag with everything I got.

I could feel the sweat dripping down, but I didn't care. I needed to beat something up if I can't beat up the person who did this.

My dad was dead, and I needed someone to pay. But with the guy in jail I didn't have anything but this punching bag.

"Jace. You gotta rest. You're gonna punch a hole through that bag." Clary said standing next to me.

I turned my head to Clary and really took in the sight of her.

She was wearing a rainbow sports bra and black leggings. She had her hair in pigtail braids. She looked so… beautiful.

"Sorry, I just. I don't know" I said stepping away from the punching bags

"It's okay Jace. You don't have to know right now" she smiled at me.

Everything in me told me to grab her and kiss her right then and there.

On any other day I would fight this urge, but right now… I couldn't.

I cupped Clary's face in my hands. Pulled her face up to mine, and kissed her. Not a light kiss either.

Clary didn't back out of this kiss, but I could tell that she wasn't kissing me back either. So i let go and turned around immediately.

How stupid can I be? Kissing a girl who doesn't like me. I'm such an idiot!

I didn't even have the courage to talk to her after that. I was done training. I just wanted to go home.

I left in a hurry and barely even looked at Clary as I gathered all of my stuff and left her in the studio staring blankly in shock of what I just did.

I walked all the way back to my house.

How could I do this? Why did I do this? How could I just leave her there?

These were all the questions running through my brain that I had no answer to.

When I got back home I saw my mom's car in the driveway. I walked in the house and was greeted by a giant hug.

"Mom." I said hugging her back

"Where the hell were you?" she asked

"The studio. I'm sorry. I just couldn't. Be there" I said sitting down on the couch.

"I know honey. Listen. I'll make us some tea, and we can talk." she said

"No. I'm okay. Can I just go to my room. I really need to sleep" I said

"That's fine sweetheart. But we do need to talk sometime soon." she said hugging me once again.

"Yeah. I know." I said squeezing her tightly and then heading downstairs to my room.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

 **OoOoO a Clace kiss! What could this mean?! ~~AS**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's a late update, but I was busy working on my other story's last chapter.**

I fucking kissed her. She is never going to want to talk to me again. I can never go to her house again. I can't see Jon anymore. I have to leave the country obviously. I'm so screwed.

I got up and immediately noticed a headache. After I took some medication I headed upstairs to talk with my mom.

This was going to be one hell of a talk.

"Mom? Where are you?" I yelled when I got up stairs

"In here!" I heard her call from the kitchen

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom crying. I walked over to her and hugged her without saying a word.

"Jace, honey. We really have to talk" she said wiping away her tears

"I know" I said taking a seat ready to listen

"Okay, so your father. As you know.." she couldn't finish

"It's okay mom. Just… when is the funeral?" I asked

"Saturday." she said quietly and then walked into her room most likely to cry.

I looked at my phone for the first time since I went downstairs and saw that not only was it 8:30, but I had 4 missed calls and 9 new text messages.

1 missed call from Jon and 2 texts were from him as well. 1 text from Seb, and 1 from Alec.

 **Jon** \- Hey man. Let me know if you need anything!

 **Jon** \- Really. Message me for anything.

 **Seb-** I just heard what happened. Are you okay?

 **Alec** \- Let me know if you need anything. I'm really sorry for your loss

I looked at the other number that texted me and saw that the rest of my messages were from Clary, including the other 3 missed calls.

 **Clary-** Jace. We need to talk

 **Clary-** Jace really. Please answer me back.

 **Clary** \- Please!

 **Clary** \- You can't ignore me Jace

 **Clary-** Jace, i'm not mad I just need to talk to you

Oh god. I really am screwed.

I listened to my voicemails.

"Jace, It's Clary. What the fuck just happened in there! Call me back!"

"Jace! Really! First you kiss me, then you bolt out of here!"

She really sounded mad.

"Jace. It's Jon, just checking in, let me know if you need anything"

"Jace! Damn it! Call me back. I promise I'm not mad. We just need to talk"

This time she sounded more desperate than mad.

I decided that it would be easier to text her then talk over the phone. I'd rather not hear her angry

 **Me-** Clary, sorry I never returned your calls, or texts. I was asleep…

She texted me back immediately

 **Clary-** Jace. I'm sorry for being angry over the phone. You just weren't answering me.

 **Me-** I understand why you are mad. I really am sorry for what happened.

 **Clary-** It's fine Jace. Really. I was just worried about you

 **Me** \- Why would you worry about me?

 **Clary-** I just was…

 **Me** \- Well thank you.

 **Clary-** You're welcome Jace. Just let me know if you want to talk sometime

 **Me-** I'm surprised you want to talk to me at all.

 **Clary-** Jace of course I want to talk to you

 **Me-** Really?

 **Clary-** We are friends. Are we not?

She really thought we were friends?

 **Me-** I mean. If you think we are..

 **Clary-** Then we are.

 **Me-** Good

 **Clary-** Good

We were friends. That was certainly a surprise.

Even after taking a long nap I was still tired. I needed to go to bed. When I went to sleep I dreamt of Clary and the smile that she always brought to my face when thinking about her.

 **Much Love~~AS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Lord is this late! I am truly sorry for the long wait! I have a lot going on and have had very little time to write, and when I did.. well I chose to play Sims. For that I am sorry!**

When Saturday finally came I was already tired of people saying they were sorry for me. I know they mean well, but I don't like people pitying me.

Even my friends who are dicks even in the most terrible of times were treating me like I was a delicate little child.

It started off fine, but in this situation I would like to take my mind off of everything, but the guys aren't helping when all they do is ask if I'm alright.

The only person that I haven't gotten tired of lately is Clary, but that is most likely for a completely different reason.

Just looking at Clary takes my mind off of things. I haven't gotten to talk to Clary much alone about be ambushing her and then kissing her, but just to have things friendly with her is enough for now.

It's not like I'm exactly jumping for the opportunity for her to tell me that she has no feelings for me whatsoever so not talking was certainly working for me.

Today was my dad's funeral though. There was no time to think about what was going on with her, because I have to say goodbye to my dad forever.

As I got my suit on I thought about the first time I had to wear one of these. It was my Dad's old friend's wedding, and I was about 5 years old. I had no idea how to tie a tie, and my dad was showing me how it works.

I was so amazed at how he could tie the tie so easily and fast, and he just laughed at how amused I was with this simple trick.

He found it so funny that he would continue to mock me about it every time I would wear a tie. Putting it on now without him laughing at me in the background was strange.

I never knew how much I would miss him. I was always so aggravated by the fighting going on in the house that I never appreciated when he was here.

I didn't even think my mom cared about him until he died. She has been crying in her room for the past week. She barely even came out to eat.

When I came out my mom and I were both ready to leave. It was time to say goodbye.

"Come on mom. We're gonna be late" I said to her quietly

"I'm coming dear. I see you got your tie on all by yourself" she smiled lightly

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I forced them down. I needed to be strong for my mom.

"Yeah. I think I finally got the hang of it" I joked lightly

She smile up at me and gave me a slight hug before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

When we arrived at the funeral and saw that loads of people were already here. Some of those people happened to be the Fairchild family.

I looked over at Clary for a moment without her knowing, and she looked amazing. She always looked pretty good, but today she was in a black formfitting black dress and she had her makeup done.

The only problem was that she had her hair pinned up. I prefer it flowing down, no hair as perfect and bright as her's should be put up.

When we got closer to the building Jon and Clary came to greet me.

"Hey man." Jon said with a grim face

"Jace!" Clary said as she actually came up to me and hugged me.

It wasn't a light hug either. It was a full forced hug that was filled with care.

I hugged her tightly back and when we both released Jon looked at us like we were both insane.

"What?" Clary asked sounding annoyed

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know you guys could be nice to each other" he smiled

"Well, Iv heard that friends are nice to each other. I could be wrong" I joked

"Friends! You two! Now I have heard everything!" Jon laughed

"Well we are. Now shut up and take your seat!" Clary said pushing him into the building

I followed everyone inside and took my seat next to my mom and the rest of my dad's family. It was time to say goodbye.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it is now safe to say that I will update once a week from now on, because I have college coming up and a big family reunion that I not excited about.. but I hope you have enjoyed this short chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AND I should be killed for how long it has been... "I'll update every week" MY ASS! Like who the heck does this to people... Me... I do, and I am sorry! Please forgive me by accepting this chapter! :)**

When the funeral was over and everyone was all done crying I was more than ready to leave. I just wanted to be alone after this. I wanted to curl up in a hole and stay there for the rest of my life. What was even the point of going home after this? So people can stand around in my home eating food and telling me how good of a man my father was? I know he was a good man, I don't need some asshole from his office to tell me that! Fuck that. Fuck this.

I looked over to my mom and realized that going home and listening to these ass holes isn't for me, but for her. She hasn't seen what a good guy my father was for years. She needed for people to tell her of all their happy memories of him because she couldn't remember any.

I grabbed my mom's hand as we walked out of the funeral home, and held it tightly for I knew she needed my strength right now. She needed me, and I wasn't about to leave her even if I wanted nothing more than to drown my sorrows in a big bottle of any kind of alcohol.

As we were walking out a flash of red caught my eye. Clary.

I had almost forgotten that I kissed her not but a few days ago and that she now considered me a friend. Who am I kidding it has been in the back of my mind throughout this whole ordeal.

Just as I was about to get my head back into reality Clary started to walk over to us.

"Mrs. Herondale, I am.. I am so... So sorry for all of this" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, dear, it means a lot," my mom said as she reached over to Clary and hugged her tightly.

When my mom let go of Clary she smiled at me and gave me a slight hug before leaving me and Clary by ourselves so she could talk to some friends of her's.

"It was a beautiful service," Clary said trying to smile at me through the tears.

"Yeah. It was." I said looking down at the pavement so I wouldn't have to see her sad emerald eyes.

"Jace" Clary said softly

"Yeah" I said slowly looking up to meet her gaze

"Jace.. I" she said before she was cut off

"JACE" I heard a very familiar, but unwelcome voice yell right before a tall girl practically push Clary to jump into my arms

Kaelie Whitewillow. My ex-girlfriend. This ought to be fun.

"Kaelie" I said enthusiastically as I pried her arms off of me.

"Jace, I am so sorry about your dad. He was such a good guy, and you are such a good guy. I'm just so sorry to…" she rambled on.

I barely even heard what she was saying, because as she talked about whatever she was talking about my eyes and focus were all on Clary.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed over to Clary. She laughed slightly and mouthed an "it's okay" back.

"Jacey! Are you even listening to me!" Kaelie winned to me as she tugged on my sleeve like a damn child.

"No. I'm not. I WAS talking to my friend Clary here. You know Clary right?!" I asked rather hatefully.

"Oh, yeah. You're Jon's little sister.. Right?" she asked sounding very uninterested by the fact that we were making out by now.

"Yes." Clary said rather sheepishly for her.

"Now. Jace. To get over this terrible tragedy...you wanna… you know.. Take a ride in my car?" she asked seductively.

Just the thought of being anywhere near a naked Kaelie made me nauseous. We had fun and all, but she usually smelled of cigarettes and daddy issues. I have always regretted being with her in the first place.

I turned to Kaelie and gave her a nice "No, thank you" before turning right back around to talk to Clary.

"Oh, Come on Jacey! Don't you want to forget all of this" Kaelie said as she wrapped her hand around my waist.

I had had enough of her. I wanted her to get the hell off of me, but before I could even react to her hands on me Clary chimed in on this little conversation.

"Whatever Jace. Do what you want! What do I care? Go be with your little whore! See you on Monday!" she said angrily as she walked away with a look of disgust on her face.

What the hell is the matter with her? She has no right to be angry with me. I have done nothing wrong. I don't even like Kaelie, and even if I did what gives her the right to even say shit like that to me? She has Jordan. Why should she care what I do in my free time?

My anger towards Clary was soon redirected at Kaelie for I realized her hands were still all over my body.

"Get off! I broke up with you like two months ago! Get the fuck over it!" I yelled as I walked towards my mom, and away from Kaelie.

"Yeah! Well! I don't care! For your information I slept with Sebastian the night you broke up with me!" she yelled as she was obviously trying to hold back tears.

I turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes and said: "Bitch, why the fuck would I care!"

I realized that was a bit too far, and that my anger for Clary was being redirected at her. I felt sorry for her, but I couldn't change what I said now.

My mom and I went back to the house to have some people over, and I knew that I should have been thinking more about what was going on in front of me, but instead all I could think about was a damn red head who continues to drive me absolutely insane.

 **I have no idea when my next chapter will be out.. all I know is that I got the urge to work on this and so I did... I was very close to saying no, but luckly I didn't... Again I am really sorry for the long as shit break... XOXO~AS**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so happy that people still like my story!**

After we got to our house my mom and I got ready for a bunch of people to be in our home bragging about my dad.

As much as I knew that I needed to be there for my mom, my thoughts kept bringing me back to the way Clary reacted to Kaelie throwing herself at me. It baffled me in so many ways. I mean I could see me react that way to her and Jordan, but this I just didn't understand.

As people came up to me during the day I got more and more annoyed with everything going on around me. All I wanted was for these people to get the hell out of my house so I could drink all the liquor that was left in my dad's liquor cabinet.

As I was about to go sneak some vodka in my drink I got a text.

 **Jon-** Hey man. Do you still have a bunch of people at your place?

 **Me-** Yeah. I wish they would just leave so I can tear a hole in my dad's liquor cabinet.

Just typing the word dad made the hole in my chest bigger. I never knew how much this shit would affect me.

 **Jon-** How about we get drunk at the club tonight. Magnus is bouncing tonight. I bet we could even get some free drinks.

Ah, Pandemonium…the best club in town. Mainly because Alec's boyfriend Magnus works there and can get us in without a really expensive fake ID.

 **Me-** I'm gonna have to say yes! I just have to get out of this house first

 **Jon-** Come when you can and we can carpool

Getting hammered at a club doesn't seem like the responsible thing to do right now, but I have never been one for responsibility.

All I have to do now was to get out of this house without seeming like a jackass for leaving.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked my mom dragging her away from my dad's old work buddies.

"Yeah, sure hun" she said with a small smile

"Jon, Umm.. Jon was.. I mean.. I was hoping… that.. Umm" I stuttered trying to say this without seeming that I was abandoning her here.

"You can go honey," she said

"What.. I mean thank you. I mean if you are going to be okay." I said in shock

"Honey, I know that you don't know anyone here, and I also know that you need to.. Handle this in your own way. So just go hun, I'll be fine here," she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, mom. I love you" I said giving her a hug.

"I love you too," she said softly.

Okay, now to get to Jon's. After I showered and got changed into more club like clothes I ran out the door before anyone could stop me.

When I got outside I almost got into my mom's car, but then I stopped dead in my tracks and realized that I can't do this. I can't drive now. So I walked.

When I got to Jon's house I walked in without knocking as usual and saw Clary standing in the living room in a silver dress.

It was so beautiful on her. Her red hair contrasted with the dress and made it pop. Her eyes looked like emeralds with the makeup she had on. She looked amazing.

"Hey," I said sheepishly remembering what our last encounter was like

"Jace…. Look… I'm sorry for what I said earlier.. I.. I don't know why I said that.. And I'm so sorry" she said with tears welling in her eyes

I grabbed her hand and looked her in her gorgeous eyes and said "It's okay. You don't have to explain. It's done, it's over. It's okay."

Clary wiped the tears from her eyes before they fell and smiled up at me before she walked into the kitchen without saying another word.

God, I wanted to follower her, but before I got a chance to really consider it Jon walked downstairs.

"Hey man! You ready to go?" he asked me

"I'm ready to get drunk!" I joked

"Then let's go! Alec, Izzy, Sebastian, and Jordan are all meeting us at the club" Jon said grabbing his keys

Oh great. Jordan. Just what I needed.

The drive to the club was quiet. Clary sat in the back and didn't say a word, and Jon was trying to make small talk, but I stayed silent most of the time.

I was trying to mentally prepare myself to see Clary and Jordan dancing and what not. Just the thought of it made me want to punch the guy.

When we got to the club everyone else was there waiting and Magnus was there to let us in. Once we were in I headed straight to the bar for some much needed "therapy"

Tonight I was going to get fucked up!

After about four shots a seemingly hot girl came up to me and asked me to dance. I looked over to the dance floor to see Clary and Jordan dancing together. It made my stomach turn in circles. So I downed a shot and took the girl's hand and lead her to the dance floor near Clary and Jordan.

We started to sway to the music and I could feel the alcohol hitting me. I felt free from the pain that has been harassing me all day and I was finally allowed to let go.

That was until I looked up to see Jordan pulling Clary off the dance floor and into the more private areas.

Normally without alcohol, I probably wouldn't have followed them, but I did have alcohol and a lot of it.

When I got over to where she and Jordan where I hid behind a wall so that they couldn't see me being a total creeper. I couldn't help it though. Something about her made me want to be near her, and no matter what I did I couldn't shake this feeling.

I saw Jordan pin Clary on the wall and start kissing her, but it wasn't if she wasn't enjoying it. She was perfectly happy where she was right now. I was about to turn around to go get some more drinks, because I obviously didn't want to see this shit until I heard Clary say something.

"Wait, Jordan. I… I can't.." she said prying his body off of her's

"GOD CLARY! Are you going to hold this over my head forever!" Jordan yelled at her

"YOU CHEATED ON ME JORDAN" she screamed back

He cheated on her. Who could do that to someone so perfect!?. She was the most amazing person on this earth.. How could someone want anyone else besides her?

"That was a long time ago baby, don't you trust me now?" Jordan asked her trying to hold her hands, but she quickly turned around with tears in her eyes

"Trust you? HA! I know you went and saw her on the day of the crash! In case you forgot Simon is friends with Mia!" she cried.

"You're talking to Simon about us now! God Clary! Isn't anything private!?" he yelled

"NOT when you are FUCKING cheating!" she screamed at him

It was a good thing that there weren't many people around and that the music was loud everywhere else or else everyone would be hearing this.

"Please, Clary. I love you" Jordan begged

"No. I can't believe that I let this go on for this long. I'm done. We're done." she said stomping away.

As I was trying to listen to what Jordan was saying I completely didn't register that Clary was walking towards me.

"Jace?!" Clary stared in shock.

This was going to be hard to explain.

 **Dun Dun DUNNN! XOXO~AS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wish me luck on my math exam tomorrow! UGh! Oh yeah, and here's the next chapter!**

"Clary… I ummm… look.." I stuttered out of fear and drunkenness

"How… how much of that did you hear" Clary asked calmly, but still with a frown on her face.

"All of it.." I said quietly

"Well. Forget what you heard. Forget everything that happened just now, because everything is fine.. It's just fine… YEP! Everything is fine" Clary said with tears forming in her eyes

"Clary.. I.. I'm so sorry" I said grabbing her hands and making her emerald eyes look into mine.

"Jace… Jace.. I don't know what to do!" she said wrapping herself into my embrace.

We stood like that for what felt like forever, and truth be told I could have stayed like that forever. Clary in my arms. It was perfect, but of course, reality has to be a bitch.

"Wow Clary! Talking about cheating to me when you're over her with this blonde dick!" Jordan said coming towards us.

"Oh! Fuck you Jordan! You know damn well that I NEVER cheated!" Clary yelled at him with tears still running down her face.

"How do I know! You spend some much of your time with him at your house!" he yelled back

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" I said getting my confidence and my sobriety back.

"Oh! Big man now are we! Why don't you go screw some other guy's girlfriend!" he yelled at me

"He isn't screwing anyone Jordan! It's you who has been sleeping with some whore!" Clary yelled at him

I saw something change in Jordan's eyes and demeanor when Clary called the other girl a whore. It was like he couldn't care less about Clary.

"Don't!... Don't call her that!" Jordan said stepping back almost like he just realized something important

"Why not! It's not like she didn't know we were together! She's a whore, which is good because so are you! You two deserve each other!" Clary yelled

"You know what maybe we do! Hell, I love her more than I ever loved you! I only stayed with you because you were sad about your dad's death! Well, he's gone, and now… So Am I!" Jordan said walking away like he was going to leave.

I looked over to Clary and she looked destroyed. I couldn't let him get away with treating Clary like this.

"Jordan!" I yelled after him, and he turned around just enough for me to punch him square in the face.

Jordan hit the ground hard, but he was stronger than I anticipated. He swung his leg around and tripped me to where I was laying flat on the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Herondale?!" Jordan asked as I was struggling to get up.

Without saying a word I launched myself at him and drug him to the ground swinging my fists at his face. All the sudden a small but strong hand pulled me off of Jordan.

"STOP! Both of you!" Clary yelled looking angry at both of us.

"Whatever! I'm out of here!" Jordan said wiping blood off his face and heading to the exit

"I can't let him talk to you like that!" I said pointing at him as he walked away.

"What do you care?!" she asked bitterly while scrunching up her face

"I was only… only trying to help"

"I don't need your HELP Jace! I can take care of myself!" she yelled

"He was talking about you like you're trash Clary! You weren't going to do anything… so I did!" I tried to explain

"IT'S none of your business Jace! Just leave me ALONE!" she yelled at me

"Fine." I said bitterly as I turned around to walk away

"Jace! I.. I didn't mean it like that!" Clary said calmly

"You know what!" I said turning around "You're right. It isn't any of my business. My business is over at the bar! Have a GREAT night Clary. I hope you enjoy yourself!"

I then turned back around and began walking towards the bar and continued walking even when she called my name to get me to turn back around. She didn't need my help. She didn't want my help. She didn't want me.

After I downed another round or two of shots I headed back to the dance floor to find someone, anyone to dance with to get my mind off of Clary.

Why did I have to start liking her in the first place? Why did I have to care for her all the sudden? We used to hate each other. What happened? What changed?

As I was wrapped up in my thoughts a girl came over to me and was dancing near me. I could tell she was wanting to dance with me, and normally I wouldn't hesitate, but now…

To hell with it! If Clary doesn't want to be near me why should I not have any fun? I took the girl's hand and began to dance wildly with her. She was good, almost as good as me.

We went over to the bar and downed multiple rounds of shots and got quickly wasted. We went back to the dance floor and were most likely dancing like fools when she whispered seductively into my ear "You wanna get out of here?"

Right as I was about to answer her Clary's face popped back into my brain. No matter how hard I try she is always on my mind. There would be no way for that to change. At least for now.

I knew that I couldn't lead this girl on any longer. I had to get out of here.

"Umm.. no.. I can't. My friend… over there" I said pointing to a drunk Sebastian "He needs me to get him home before his curfew. I'm sorry!"

"Can I at least give you my number?" she said batting her eyelashes

"Uh, yeah sure.. I guess" I said hesitantly

"Call me anytime" she said slipping her number into my back pocket.

I looked over and saw Clary just staring at both of us in shock. As the girl walked away Clary walked over to me.

"Who.. Who was she?" she asked seemingly still in shock

"I don't know. Don't care." I said heading towards the exit, and Clary followed.

"Oh… Well.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You're going through a lot right now, and I wasn't helping" she said

"Don't you get it Clary?! It wasn't because I'm going through a tough time that I kicked his ass!" I said turning to her

"Then why.. Why did you do it?" she asked in confusion

"Because… Because" I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the fact that I had been holding in these feelings for a while, or both that I said what I said next "It's because I LIKE YOU…. I like like you Clary, and I know you don't feel the same way, but I just can't keep it in any longer."

Clary looked at me with complete shock and then-

 **XOXO~AS**


	18. Chapter 18

**100 FOLLOWERS! I'm so happy that I decided to update early! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but you know... I wanted to...**

She looked at me with complete shock and then grabbed my face and pulled it down to her's and kissed me, and not a light kiss either. This was like no other kiss I have ever experienced. It was filled with a certain fire. A certain desire coming from deep within my soul.

I wrapped my arms around her and fell deeper into the kiss. It was like time was standing still and it was just Clary and I left in the world.

"Wow" is all I could utter after pulling slowly out of the kiss.

"Umm… Yeah.. Wow sounds about right" Clary said holding my hands and smiling.

As the party continues around us all I can do is just stand there looking into her beautiful eyes. I never want to look away from her. Ever.

"HeY! GUys!" Jon said scaring us both so much we separated faster than the flash can run.

"Hey Jon. What's up?" Clary asked him looking extremely guilty.

"JuST Ya KNOW! Chillin!" Jon said in such a drunken stupor that I could hardly even understand him.

"Okay, I think it's time Johnny boy gets home! You're driving Red. I am way too drunk!" I told Clary with a devilish smirk.

"Nahhhh… Mannnn…. I'm… I'm fine.." Jon slurred as he draped himself on my shoulder.

"For once, I agree with you Goldie Locks" Clary said winking at me as she helped me drag Jon into the car.

"What about everyone else?" I asked once we got settled into the car

"I'll text Simon to pick them up" Clary said getting her phone out.

"Good. How's it going back there Johnny boy?" I asked looking at a drunken Jon in the back seat

"A-Okay mate!" Jon said holding up the 'okay' sign and smirking from ear to ear from the alcohol.

"Okay, buddy just get some rest. We'll be home soon" I said laughing

"Alrighhttyy Roooo!" Jon said before he laid his head down and passed out

"So… What are we gonna tell him?" Clary said grabbing my hand and making sure Jon didn't wake up.

"I don't know what we can tell him… I feel like he wouldn't be so happy to hear that his best friend and his little sister were dating" I said holding her hand just as tightly as she was holding mine.

"So we're dating now are we?" Clary said raising her eyebrows at me.

"I mean… I don't know.. I mean. It's up to you.." I stuttered

"Look Jace…" Clary started

"No… no, it's fine… it's whatever you know" I said letting go of her hand, she then leaned over me and took both of my hands and looked straight into my eyes

"It's not that I don't want to Jace.. I mean… It's you... It's us!" she said smiling brightly at me

"But.."

"But, I just got out of a long term relationship… Like an hour ago. I just need a little time you know?" she said looking fiercely into my eyes

"I know, and when you're ready.. You just let me know" I said smiling at her

"Trust me. You' ll be the first to know" she said leaning into me and kissing me softly.

Again, I could have stayed like that forever, but a wrestling Jon in the backseat broke up our little moment.

"Okay, Let's get you two drunkies home!" Clary said starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

Out of all the times I have had at the Pandemonium, THIS was the absolute best.

 **I hope this was a good ending to a chapter for once! Let me know what you think!**

 **Much Love XOXO~AS**


	19. Chapter 19

**My new avatar is a picture of my dog! His name is Shadow, I hope you like him. Anyway.. I'm extremely tried and have very little will to do anything, but here...**

The next 2 weeks was filled with people telling me how sorry they were for me, but most of all it was filled with non-stop contact with Clary. If we weren't texting we were snapchatting if we weren't snapchatting we were hanging out at Hodge's or at her place with Jon.

It was one bittersweet 2 weeks. On one hand I finally was spending more time with Clary, but on the other hand my dad was dead and everything else other than Clary felt out of place. I felt out of touch with my whole life. It was like I was living someone else's life.

Iv never had to live a life without my father, and my mother... she is in such a deep depression the only reason she gets out of bed is to act like she is perfectly fine for the neighbors and what not.

I wanted to enjoy my time with Clary, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was disrespecting my dad's memory by being happy. How could I be happy with Clary when my dad is dead?

As I sit in my room contemplating all of this I get a text from Clary.

 **Red-** Hey! What are you doing?

 **Me-** Just hanging out in my room… You?

 **Red-** How bout a sparring match at Hodge's? I'll go easy on you I promise!

 **Me-** Sounds like a plan! Meet there in 10 :)

As much as I wanted to think about all of this I wanted to see Clary more. Tomorrow is going to be the first day that everyone including me hangs out together. I needed Clary to reassure me that everything can be somewhat normal between all of us.

When I got to Hodge's Clary was already dressed and waiting for me. She was dressed in her usual sports bra and leggings, and she looked hot as hell.

"Hey, took you long enough" Clary said while smiling brightly at me

"I said 10 minutes… It's been 9" I said laughing

"Yeah, but I was excited to see you" Clary flirted

"Okay, maybe I should have been here 8 minutes ago" I said flirting back

"Maybe.." she said leaning in closer to me

We haven't kissed or even showed this much affection towards each other since Pandemonium, but in this moment it feels like we were back there at the club. The chemistry between us was completely undeniable.

As I pull her closer to me I hear the door to Hodge's open.

"NOT CHEATING HUH!?" I heard a familiar voice yell

"Jordan!" Clary jumped in surprise.

"WHat is he even doing here?!" Jordan yelled at Clary pointing at me.

"He's….He's" she stuttered

"I'm here training" I practically spat at him

"In OUR place! Where we MET Clary! REally!" he yelled at her

"Don't even Jordan!" Clary yelled.

"You little bitch!" Jordan yelled

"Watch what you say to her!" I yelled back at him

"You know what! I need some air… I'll see you later Jace" Clary said heading into the back room

"How dare you even step foot in here! How could Julian even allow scum like you in here!?" Jordan yelled at me

"Whoh Whoh whoh! Who said my name?" Julian said coming over with a bright and cheerful smile

"Julian! Get this piece of shit out of here!" Jordan said pointing over to me

And with that Julian's smile vanished and a frown appeared.

All I could do was laugh. He thought Julian would or even could kick me out. For god's sake I work here! As I started to laugh Julian joined in.

"What are you two laughing at? Julian get him out of here! As a paying customer for over a year and a half I should have some kind of pull in here!" Jordan said confused

"Not with an employee idiot" Julian laughed

"A WHat!" Jordan yelled

"I work here. That's what he is talking about."I said trying to stop laughing

"Since when?" Jordan asked

"Since I hired him." Hodge said coming out of the back room

Before he closed the door I could see a crying Clary back there waiting eagerly at the door to see what was happening.

"Hodge, come on.. You can find any old recipinist.. Why this guy of all people Hodge?" Jordan asked

"Receptionist? HA! Jordan my boy, Jace here is the best fighter we have here, and a great trainer" Hodge said with pride

"Thanks Hodge" I said looking at a baffled Jordan

"Him? I can't believe this!" Jordan said raising his voice at Hodge

"If you have a problem with this.. Then leave!" Hodge said sternly pointing Jordan to the door

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jordan said

"I'm not! Now if you have a problem with Jace, who is like a son to me, being here then you can leave.. And never come back!" Hodge said

"Fine! You can all go fuck yourselves!" Jordan said in a huff as he walked right back out the front door.

As soon as Jordan was gone both Hodge and Julian turned to me with looks of pure confusion. Just as I was about to explain Clary came bursting from the back room and ran into my arms.

"Well that solves that mystery, come on Hodge, we should start getting ready for our first classes" Julian said smiling at me and Clary

"Why does Julian look so giddy?" Clary asked when she let go of me

"Oh.. I just think he had an idea that you and I would get along eventually" I said leaning into her and kissing her softly.

"Oh did he now?" Clary asked flirtatiouslly

"Hey, the man has great instincts I guess" I flirted back

Clary smiled up at me and gave me a quick kiss back before we both went to the training mats to begin a long day of blood sweat and tears.

 **TA Da! I'm not even sure what I'm typing right now.. I'm barely awake... I wrote this a week ago and I'm revising it, but Iv probably missed a lot still... OH WELL!**

 **XOXO~~AS**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am really sorry about the long wait, but I hope to get back into** **writing** **. I hope you enjoy this.**

When Clary and I were done working out we decided that we should go over to her house to hangout with everyone.

I haven't been over to her house to hang out with everyone since my father died. It was high time that we all get back to doing what we had initially planned for this summer. Watching movies and doing nothing.

There was a problem however, no one knew that Clary and I are sort of together let alone that we like each other. It was going to be difficult for me not to tell anyone, but I knew that if I told anyone it would get back to Jon and Jon would KILL me.

"Clary, are you.. Are you going to.. You know tell anyone.. About us I mean?" I asked her as we walked back to her house.

"What, are you ashamed of me?!" Clary asked me sounding genuinely hurt

"What?! Of course not!" I said stopping and turning to her so that we were looking right at each other

"You're not?" Clary said sounding somehow… broken.

"How could I be ashamed of being with the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on?" I asked her pulling her so close to me that our lips were almost touching

"You say that now, but soon you'll find some prettier girl and then tell me you love me when you don't" Clary said pulling away from me.

"I would never. I would never hurt you like he did Clary. I promise." I said grabbing her hand gently and pulling her close to me once again.

"I'll believe it when I see it" she said with a small huff

"I promise you will see." I said pulling her in and kissing her gently.

Clary was no stranger to kissing. That much was clear. Clary slid her hands into my hair as I placed my arms around her like a blanket.

Every moment spent with this girl I was falling deeper and deeper in love. That much was more than clear.

As we stood in the middle of the street kissing I became more and more aware that Clary didn't answer my question. Were we going to tell people?

It wasn't like I didn't want to shout from the rooftops that I was with her it was just that her brother's friendship meant the absolute world to me, and I know what he would do if he knew.

"Clary… you… never.. Answered my question" I said in between each sweet kiss of hers

"Ah, your question… I don't know. What do you want to do" Clary said trying to continue kissing me.

As much as I wanted to continue kissing her I needed to make sure that her brother wasn't going to kill me.

"Clary, I'm serious. You're brother would kill me if he found out." I said holding her close

"Is that what you're worried about" Clary asked pulling away with a grin on her face

"Well, yeah!" I said

"Jace, Jon can't touch you. You know, with all your skills" Clary said seductively as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"He's my best friend. I can't… I can't hurt him" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Fine. We won't tell the guys, but I can't keep this from Izzy" she said to me

"Why not?" I asked her in a flirty tone

"Because.. I already told her" she said shyly, but in a cute way

"You just couldn't wait to scream to the world that you're with me" I flirted

"Yeah, that's why I told her. Not that she is the one person I tell everything to" she flirted back.

After a while of standing there I knew it was time for us to go. If we didn't leave soon someone would notice us.

"We should go." I said to her softly

"Yeah, I guess" she said letting go of me

"Hey" I said pulling her towards me "I am really glad that we are.. You know.. Together"

"Me too." she said softly before letting go of me completely and walking towards her house.

God. I am falling for this chick.

 **Please please please, let me know what you think. It really helps to know hoe people are feeling about my stories**

 **XOXO~AS**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I know this chapter came quick, but I feel I have to warn you that this is probably not going to last long (the quick updates)**

 **I really like this chapter, but what the hell do I know... I always think a chapter is gold until I reread it a month later and regret** **everything** **ever.**

We walked all the way back to her house without saying a word, but instead we were hand and hand the whole time.

When we got to her house everyone was already there with Chinese food.

"Hey guys! You're late!" Jon said greeting us both by the door

"Yeah, we.. uh we.. were.." I stuttered under my breath

"Jace takes too long to shower, but we are here now. So pass the food jerk" Clary said as she bounced into the living room and then turning around for a fraction of a second to give me a wink.

When we all got situated Jon was the first to speak

"So, Jace. It's been awhile since our marathons. I think we left off at Iron Man" Jon said handing Alec the DVD

"Yeah… Sounds good" I said remembering why it has been so long since we were all together watching movies.

My dad was dead. Dead. The word was so final. So… Unreal. I remember the first week after he died. It was the worst week of my entire life…

" _Jace. Jace honey.. Wake up.." My mom called down to me._

 _She wanted me to plan the funeral with her. Fuck that. I would stay here in my room. No light. No noise. Just me and my bottle of whatever liquor was here in the house._

 _Ever since he died… Well let's just say I haven't been sober for much of it. The funeral was in 2 days and I still had no idea what I was going to say, wear, or even do. My father was dead._

 _How does a person get through this? How can a pain like this stop hurting? How is any of this real? All questions I have been asking myself for the past 3 days. 3 days of pure hell._

 _"Okay honey, I understand. Just let me know if you need anything" my mom called to me again._

 _Need anything? HA! I needed more booze. I needed to be left alone... I needed my father to be alive..._

 _As I took another drink from the bottle I heard my phone go off_

 _ **Clary-**_ _Hey. Just checking in. How are you?_

 _ **Me-**_ _Fine._

 _I knew she wanted a more in depth answer, but for now "Fine." is all I can give her._

 _ **Clary-**_ _Jace, you know if you need to talk to someone. I am here for you._

 _ **Me-**_ _K._

 _ **Clary-**_ _I'm not just saying that Jace. I mean it._

 _I knew she meant it, but the only person I wanted to talk to was Jack. Jack Daniels._

 _ **Me-**_ _I know._

 _ **Clary-**_ _You could come over. Jon and Alec are both here._

 _The thought of any of them seeing me this way… A definite no go. I was in a drunken stupor with rage and depression running through my veins and clouding up everything in my mind. No one should see me this way._

 _ **Me-**_ _I can't. Helping my mom with funeral arrangements_

 _I didn't exactly like lying to her, but I couldn't say I was too drunk. It was 2 in the afternoon and she and Jon would come over to help me. I didn't want their help. I didn't want anything._

 _ **Clary-**_ _Okay, that's fine, but we are still on for later tonight right?_

 _Oh shit. I forgot. Jon wanted us all of us to go to the dam to smoke some pot to "take my mind off things." The pot sounded nice enough, but in order to go I would have to sober up soon._

 _ **Me-**_ _Idk. I'm not sure if I should leave my mom._

 _What a fucking ridiculous excuse._

 _ **Clary-**_ _Jace. I know you are hurting, and in no way is drugs a thing to take your mind off shit, but neither is alcohol_

 _ **Me-**_ _Who said anything about alcohol.._

 _ **Clary-**_ _I can tell when a guy is texting drunk Jace. I'm not stupid._

 _I looked through our recent messages and a blur of misspelled words ran across my screen. Should have known._

 _ **Me-**_ _So what if I'm drunk. I have every right to be._

 _ **Clary-**_ _You do, and so just this once I am going to let this go, but promise me that if you need anything, or if you just need to talk that you will talk to me. Okay?_

 _ **Me-**_ _I promise._

 _ **Clary-**_ _Good. Now I'm going to tell Jon that tonight is off and that you need rest._

 _ **Me-**_ _Thank you Clary._

 _ **Clary-**_ _Anytime Goldilocks._

 _Her text made me smile, but not for long because I realized why I am drunk in the first place. As tears swelled in my eyes I turned to the bottle of Jack next to me and took one more drink before throwing the bottle at the wall and smashing it into 1,000 little pieces._

 ** _I hope you liked it, and you know... let me know what you think. XOXO~~AS_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all! I hope everyone is having a good day!**

"Jace, you okay man?" I heard a voice say to me pulling me from my memories and into the present

"Huh?" I asked confused on who even asked me a question

"I asked if you were okay." Alec said looking concerned.

I looked around and everyone had the same look on their face. "Oh poor fatherless Jace" pitty wasn't something that I was willing to accept. Not from anyone.

"Guys. I am fine. Let's just watch the movie alright!" I said smiling and getting more comfortable on the couch.

Clary looked at me with a face that asked "Are you sure?" and to reassure her I smiled at her and gave her a quick wink before anyone could see.

We all watched the movie with the usual hilarious commentary and lots and lots of food. By the time the movie was over we had gone through at least $40 worth of Chinese food.

"Hey guys, let's break open my "Special Box"" Sebastian said getting a loud cheer from everyone but Clary

"What's wrong CupCake? Don't smoke pot?" Sebastian said mocking her lack of enthusiasm.

"I've never actually smoked it before." she said shyly

"Awe, Red is just a baby!" I joked trying to keep the appearance that things were simi normal between us, but in reality they were so much better.

"Shut up Goldi! I've just never had the chance that's all" she said throwing a pillow at me

"Well now is your chance babe!" Sebastian said getting up to grab a joint from Jon's "special place" which was really just a box in his sock drawer.

"Don't call me babe" Clary said getting up

"And why is that? Babe." Seb said egging her on as he got really close to her face.

"Because I would have to lower my standards really low to go out with any of you losers" she smirked

I laughed along with everyone else, but it got me to thinking. Was Clary lowering her standards for me? But that couldn't be true. I mean look at Jordan. He was nothing special…. But am I?

As I was deep in thought everyone but Clary had gone out to the porch

"Did you lower your standards for me?" I blurted out once everyone was gone

"Wha- of course not. Jace that was just a joke" she said taking a seat next to me

"I know, but really. Did you ever see us getting together?" I asked in all seriousness

"Jace" she said taking my hand "We will talk about this later, but for now all the guys are wondering where we are, but I promise that you are above my standards. I mean look at Jordan" she said kissing my cheek before heading out to the porch with everyone else

As I got up to go out to the porch Sebastian grabbed my arm out of nowhere and pulled me into the kitchen.

"So what's up with you and Clary?"

 **XOXO~~AS**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the last chapter I have pre-written, and with the weekend being over it might take a few days for the next update, but I never know... I might just say fuck it to my school work, because why not? lmao. Either way I doubt you care what I have going on in my life so enjoy what going on in my story! :)**

"I have no idea what you are talking about Seb" I said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh don't play that bullshit with me. When did you start fucking her?" he asked expecting all the dirty details

"I.. we haven't..I would never" I stuttered nervously

"You haven't yet! Awe, little Jacey can't seal the deal" Sebastian joked

"Don't. Just. Don't." I said getting up in his face.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Sebastian said reaching my glare

"No. You're just misinformed and it's pissing me off"

"Oh please, I saw her kiss you and tell you how special you are." he joked some more

"That?! That was nothing" I said desperately trying to get him to believe my lie.

"Oh would you stop trying to deny it. Jon's little sister has grown hot over the years. I mean who could blame you" he said obviously picturing Clary in his mind

"Don't you ever talk about her that way!" I said pushing him up on the wall

"Just chill dude" Seb said making me let go of him

"Then keep your mouth SHUT!" I said warning him

"You think you still have the power in this situation. You're going to be in my debt for a long time lover boy" Seb said as he walked out onto the porch with everyone else.

Shit.

When I walked outside everyone was chilling out waiting to start, and when I looked over at Sebastian he gave me a huge smug smile.

"We ready?" Alec asked getting the joint lighted.

"Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with Simon… Sorry" Clary said as she got up

"Oh, hey you don't have to do anything" Jon said

"No, Simon is having a fight with Izzy and he needs my help" Clary said looking over to me

"Do you want a ride?" I asked her with a smile

"Yeah, that would be great" she said smiling back at me

"I'll come with" Sebastian said jumping up

"No, it's fine. You stay here have fun" I said glaring at him

Everyone was looking at Seb and I as we tried staring each other down when Alec saved the day.

"Yeah man stay here, have fun" Alec said giving me a look

I could tell that Alec knew something was up and I also knew that Alec just saved my ass

"Fine." Sebastian said sitting down giving me a smirk

"Alright, I will see you guys later" I said saying goodbye to the guys

"Hey Jace" Alec said catching me before we left where Jon or Seb couldn't hear us "What was that about?" he asked

"I'll.. I'll tell you about it later."

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"No, but it will be" I said grabbing my key and walking out the door.

"What the heck happened back in there?" Clary asked me as soon as I closed the door

"Sebastian knows"

"Well shit."

 **XOXO~~AS**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope everyone is enjoying Valentines day! To me it's just another day, but either way I think it calls for an update.**

"What did you say to him?" Clary asked

"Nothing! He saw us in the living room" I said walking over to my car

"Do you think he is going to tell Jon?" she asked as soon as we got into my car

"He better fucking not" I said getting angrier and angrier

"Jace, It's going to be okay. If he even thinks about saying something then I'll just kick his ass" she said holding my hand tightly

"And you could take him" I said kissing her hand softly

"Oh, I know I could" she joked

"So, did you really need to go to Simon's?" I asked still holding her hand

"No" she flirted

"So where do you want to go?" I asked smiling at her

"Anywhere but here"

"How about we just drive around for a while"

"Sounds perfect!" she said kissing my hand

As I was pulling out of the driveway a place came to my mind. I knew exactly where to take Clary.

"So, tell me.. why don't you want anyone to know how bad ass you are?" I asked

"Oh, so we are using this time for THOSE questions huh?" she asked trying to avoid the question

"Actually yes. We are. I know you, but I don't. I want to though" I said gleaming at her as I kept driving

"Okay fine, but for every question I answer I get to ask one, AND no lying. That's no fun"

"Deal, but I asked first" I said

"Ugh, fine. I don't want anyone to know, because when I asked my mom if I could go in the first place she said no, and Jon laughed at me. They all think I'm weak and I wanted to prove them wrong."

"Well I can tell you that I never thought you were weak. You've always seemed strong to me"

"Well thank you" she said shyly

"Okay. Your turn. Ask me anything" I said changing the subject

"Alright. How about.. How many girls have you dated before me?" she asked giving me a evil grin

"Oh god. That question. To be truthful.. I've officially dated like 8 other girls"

"Okay, but what about unofficially?" she asked sitting up in her seat

"Oh no, it's my turn now!" I said grinning at her

"Ugh, fine! Ask away" she said smiling

"Why did you want to start at Hodge's in the first place?" I asked truly curious

"Okay, but you can not say anything about this EVER" she said warning me

"Okay, I promise" I said realizing that this was serious

"When my dad died.. well I took it really hard, and my dad died because he couldn't protect himself. I was in a really bad place. I felt like everything was spiraling out of control and I HATED that feeling. I wanted to be in control of my life again. And then one day I past by Hodge's Place, and for some reason I just felt like I needed to be there. So I walked in and met Julian and he gave me the whole spiel about joining and I just knew.. I knew I needed to be there" she said looking out the window

"Well, I'm glad you did" I said smiling brightly at her making her smile back at me

"Okay, so my turn, and since that was a hard one you get one too" she said sitting back up

"Bring it" I said turning down a dirt road.

"How are you doing at home with your mom?" she asked grabbing my hand tightly

"Um, well it's been tough you know.. My mom is taking it really hard though. She has locked herself in her room and barely comes out anymore. I mean before he died she could barely look at him and now all she does is cry at old pictures of the two of them" I said feeling a slight sting behind my eyes

"I'm really sorry Jace. I really am. I shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's fine. I feel like I could tell you anything" I said holding her hand tightly

"I know the feeling" Clary said leaning on me slightly

"Okay, my question is… Who is Mia?"

"Ugh, Mia. She is Simon's friend who I absolutely hate. Mainly because after being friends for years she decides to start dating my boyfriend of 8 months behind my back." Clary said as I saw pure hatred in her beautiful green eyes

"Hey, I'm sorry for getting you worked up. She is a bitch, you don't need her" I said in a soothing tone

"Oh, I know. But what makes me angry is that Simon is still friends with her. He refused to pick a side and it made our friendship totally fucked up"

"How could he do that to you? Weren't you guys like best friends since like forever?" I asked

"I thought so, but the whole thing was tearing all of us apart. He and Izzy were even suffering from it. So one day I just decided to let it go. As long as she didn't come near me.. I didn't say anything" she said calming down

"I certainly don't have that kind of strength. I would beat the freaking shit out of anyone that even tried to hit on you" I said making her laugh

"Thanks." she said laughing

"Anytime babe" I said pulling her a bit closer to me even as I continued to drive

"Okay, so for my next question.." she said getting comfortable again "When did you realize that you liked me?" she asked with a sly smirk

"Oh wow, um.. Well I was talking to Julian one day and we had just had an argument and I was pissed off, but I was asking him all these questions about you, and then he kind of figured it out for me" I said in all honestly

"Oh my god! That's hilarious!" she laughed "Wait! What kind of questions? What did he tell you!?" she asked

"Oh, no! It's not your turn Missy!" I said laughing along with her

"Ugh, fine hurry up with the next question" she said anxiously

"Okay, well I'm going to steal one of yours and ask you when you started liking me"

"No. please ask me literally anything else" she said blushing hard

"No. that's not how this works. Tell me your darkest secret Red!" I said pulling the car over to hear her answer better

"Wait why are we stopped" she said trying to refuse the question

"Oh, I pulled over to hear this better!" I said tickling her

"Fine, fine, fine!" she said laughing

"Spill it Red"

"Okay, do you want to know the first time?" she asked blushing

First Time?

"Oh, I most certainly do" I said getting comfortable

"Okay, so it was like 8th grade, and you had just made the football team and I was still trying to be a cheerleader.. And you were like the cutest kid at school" she said blushing and laughing at the same time

"Oh wow! If only you would have told me. Then we could have spent all that time "getting to know each other"" I laughed as I pulled her closer to give her a kiss

She leaned in really close and before our lips touched she shoved my face back, but in a flirty way as she scooted back still blushing about the whole thing.

"Okay, so what about after that?" I asked

"Oh no! It's not your turn!" she said mocking me

"Alright, alright!" I said throwing my hands up in defeat

"So what did Julian tell you about me?" she asked

"Oh, that. Well he said that you met Jordan there and that you and him fought a lot. And that Jordan was a good fighter but really moody"

"Ain't that the truth!" she laughed

"Yeah, I did notice that!" I said laughing with her

"Okay, so I know what your next question is and I started liking you again when.. Well I'm not sure exactly. I mean I guess when you kissed me for the first time"

Ah, yes that kiss… The day my father died. The day I really couldn't care less about what happened. All I knew was that I really wanted to kiss her.

"I remember that" I said softly

"I just remember thinking about my 8th grade self. That day all her dreams came true, and at first I wasn't sure how I felt about it. All I knew was that you were kissing me, and it felt good"

"I remember you not kissing me back" I said mocking her slightly

"That's because I has so many thoughts going through my head I didn't have time to react, and then you just bolted out of there" she joked softly

"That's because I had just kissed the girl of my dreams and she wasn't kissing me back!" I laughed lightly

"Oh, poor Goldilocks! Do you need a hug?" she mocked

"No, but I need a kiss" I said leaning closer to her

This time she wasn't playing. She threw her arms around me and kissed me with force. She kissed me like her life depended on it. As she wrapped her hands in my hair I tried to wrap my arms around her waist, but being in a car made making out a bit more difficult.

"Ouch!" I said as somehow I bumped my head on my car ceiling

"Are you okay?" Clary asked in concern

"Yeah, but I don't think making out in my car is a good idea" I laughed

"Fine, let's find somewhere that we can" she flirted

"Already on it" I said getting back in my own seat and driving off to where I was going to take her in the first place.

"Where are we?" she asked when we got there

"This is my own little secret place" I said getting out of the car

"It's beautiful… but how many girls have you brought here before?" she asked skeptically

"None"

 **So there's some fluff and some serious stuff for ya! Hope you enjoyed! XOXO~~AS**


End file.
